


A Six Letter Word

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hospitals, Inspired by Real Events, Realistic, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage thought his mom would only be in the hospital until Monday. Then he gets a phone call.
Kudos: 15





	A Six Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> My grandfather went to the hospital over the weekend for a blood transfusion. Yesterday (Monday), we found out he has colon cancer.
> 
> From what my dad says, the doctor doesn’t sound extremely concerned. We obviously want my grandfather to be okay, but they haven’t told him to make arrangements or anything.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy another projection of my life onto professional idiot Elliott Witt.

Mirage was in the locker room when his phone rang. It took a moment for the number to register in his head. Still a little bruised from the day’s matches, he picked up.

“Hello?” Mirage’s blood went cold.

Cancer. The word danced in front of his eyes. Sitting on a cold bench, Mirage laced his fingers together.

Evelyn went to the hospital on Saturday. It was supposed to be a normal blood transfer. Then it wasn’t.

He pulled his phone back out in a haze. There weren’t any flights for the next two days. Mirage felt numb.

Two days later, he finally got a flight. Mirage parked himself near the back of the cabin. A few people looked in his direction; seeing his expression, they didn’t speak.

The hospital was clean, high-tech, and the place of Mirage’s birth. Throwing the doors open, he stumbled to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The nurse was chipper. Mirage’s hands shook.

“I’m looking for my mom.”

The cancer was Stage 2. Mirage listened as the doctor explained, standing a few feet away from his sleeping mother. Good news was, it hadn’t spread. With five years of treatment, she would be in remission.

Sensing his discomfort, the doctor patted his shoulder and left the room. Mirage sank into a chair. Evelyn stirred.

“Eli?”

“Mom!” Tears sliding down his cheeks, he looked up. Evelyn smiled, cheerful as ever. “I…”

“Shh. Come here.” Taking her outstretched hand, Mirage stood up and hugged his mother. She held him tight. “I’m so sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault.” They broke apart. Mirage smiled. “You’re going to fight this, Mom.” Evelyn nodded.

Wraith was at the kitchen table when Mirage returned. Her raised eyebrow quickly fell when she saw his worn-out expression.

“What happened?”

And that’s how the Legends found themselves packed onto the sofa, listening as Mirage quietly explained. He sounded hopeful but worried.

“Do you want time off?” Bangalore asked. Mirage thought for a moment, then shook his head.


End file.
